


just keep on wishing

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Happy Birthday Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: 5 wishes Bokuto makes on his birthday and one that come true. Sort of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

> _1\. I wish Kuroo would stop getting my hopes up._

It’s training camp week and Bokuto’s vibrating with excitement. Not only is he going to be able to play volleyball from day to night every day, he is also going to be sleeping next to Akaashi the whole week.

Oh and he guesses he’s excited about seeing Kuroo.

He slumps, knowing that Kuroo will not stop teasing him about his new found crush towards his setter. It’s not like it can be helped, anyway. Akaashi is incredibly _pretty._ He’s prettier than anyone he has ever seen. And for him to be able to like someone, to like _something_ other than volleyball is as incredible on its own. 

His setter is tall; the perfect height to hug. 

He’s lanky, though surprisingly, works as a _wonderful pillow._

He smells nice. He wears an ocean scented body mist for practice, a tropical scented perfume for class and then there’s this soft but strong spring scented perfume he uses when they go out to town. 

He’s incredibly smart, too. Akaashi’s in class 6 - the second top class - and he _always_ has perfect scores during his exams and Bokuto has never met someone so smart in his life. 

kaashi, despite being a year younger, is never stingy when it comes to education. He would help tutor Bokuto with whatever homework he’s able to help and more often than not, Bokuto would space out instead as he watches the way Akaashi’s eyes would drop when he’s far too exhausted from reading, he would watch the way his chest would rise and fall to a steady rhythm when he takes a nap as a break from all the formulas he has memorized, he would listen to the sound of his voice, how it’s so smooth and soft but stern when he realizes that Bokuto is not listening to him. 

In conclusion, Bokuto is as fucked as anyone who’s in love.

And who else does he have other than Kuroo? When he texted Kuroo, rambling about Akaashi’s thighs, Kuroo had replied to him _“Bo, u’re in love w Akaashi.”_ and he had the audacity to laugh. 

And then 5 minutes into closing his eyes to sleep that night, he suddenly remembers Akaashi’s long slender fingers helping him with putting tapes on his fingers that he hurt from blocking Sarukui’s nasty spike and he imagines their fingers intertwining, palm meeting palm. Bokuto feels his neck burning up as he sees Akaashi’s face getting closer, and closer and Bokuto has his lips ready and then he gets up to sit straight, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He scrambles to look for his phone and sends Kuroo a text. 

_“Bro i’m in luv w kaaashi >;(“ _

Kuroo sends a lenny face in reply. 

* * *

He sees the Nekoma bus pull up in front of the school and he hides behind Washio. 

“Bokuto-san why are you hiding?” Akaashi rasps, Bokuto’s favourite voice but no one has to know that. Especially _not_ Kuroo. “You’re always excited to meet Kuroo-san.” 

“Not today!” Bokuto pouts. “He’s mean lately.” 

Akaashi raises his brow. “You two are mean _together.”_

“Akaashi!” he whines. “I’m _never_ mean.” 

“You and Kuroo-san made a kid cry last week when you floored them while playing volleyball.” 

“It’s not my fault he couldn’t block my spikes!” 

“Bokuto-san, they were half your height.” Akaashi deadpans and _fuck,_ Bokuto felt his knees buckle. 

“Bokubro!” 

“Ku-Kubro!” 

He hears Konoha’s faint “Ku _what_?” and Akaashi’s “don’t ask” in the background but he can’t focus on that now. Not when his heart is beating uncontrollably. 

“Hey Akaashi! Did Bo tell you about his fe-” Kuroo’s last words become muffled as Bokuto pins him down on the ground, shutting his mouth with his palms. 

“ _No,_ Kuroo, I have not told Akaashi about my fish.” Bokuto says, chuckling nervously. Akaashi lets out an exasperated sigh and turns to leave with Konoha. Bokuto lets out a relieved sigh. “Bro I’d walk through fire for you, but shut the fuck up.” 

Kuroo lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head. “I don’t know why you’re hesitating so much. Akaashi likes you back, you stupid owl.” 

“We don’t know that for sure,” he pouts again. “Akaashi is perfect bro,” 

“I hear that a lot from you.” 

“There’s no way he would like _me.”_ Bokuto sighs and punches Kuroo’s shoulders, enough to make him hiss in pain. “Stop putting my hopes up, man.” 

Kuroo chuckles. “You’re really stupid if you think I’m gonna stop asking you to confess, bro.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

> _2\. I wish for endless meat!_

“Akaashi we’re not supposed to go out this late,” Bokuto whispers, following Akaashi who’s walking calmly.

“I asked for the coach’s permission,” he says, putting his hands in his back pocket and looking up to the night sky. The soft wind blows his hair and he ruffles to fix the mess. _He’s beautiful,_ Bokuto thinks. 

“Okay but will you tell me where we’re going?” 

Akaashi bites his bottom lip, a habit he does whenever he gets nervous. Of course Bokuto knows this. “It’s a surprise,” Akaashi says softly and Bokuto gives him a questioning look. “For your birthday last week.” 

“You remember my birthday!” Bokuto exclaims, smiling widely. “I thought you forgot!” 

“Bokuto-san, I wished you a happy birthday.” he replies, giving Bokuto a deadpan look and when Bokuto doesn't reply, he lets out a small sigh. Not exhausted, not exasperated; just fond. “I’m sorry I have to give your birthday present late,” he continues. “I’ve been.. saving up.” 

Bokuto gawks. “Akaashi, you didn’t have to!” he pouts, feeling guilty. “A birthday wish from you is enough, you know.” 

There’s a soft chuckle Akaashi lets out and Bokuto widens his eyes in surprise. It’s not everyday you get to hear _the_ Akaashi Keiji chuckle. 

“It’s nothing, really. I’d take you to a yakiniku buffet,” Bokuto beams. “But I won’t be eating much anyway so that will be a waste.” 

“Akaashi I’ll eat all your leftovers!” 

The younger throws him an indescribable look. “I’m gonna ignore that.” 

* * *

Akaashi leads him into the booth in the far back of the restaurant, away from prying eyes. He’s probably doing it to avoid people seeing how much of a messy eater Bokuto actually is. But Bokuto doesn’t care. What he cares about is Akaashi. 

Akaashi treating him. 

Akaashi treating him as a _birthday present._

Bokuto is practically vibrating in his seat. 

“You seem happy,” Akaashi says, eyes still scanning the menu. There’s a hum from Akaashi and Bokuto watches as his slender fingers turn the pages of the menu with so much gentleness and he wants nothing more than to have those fingers intertwined in his. “Have you figured out what you want?”

Bokuto blinks and scrambles with the menu, missing the faint blush on Akaashi’s face. “Uh, I think I’ll just have whatever you’ll have Akaashi,” he finally says after scanning the menu, not understanding a single word. Akaashi has brought him to a Korean restaurant and Bokuto has never had Korean food, he has no idea what most of these are. 

“Don’t be silly, Bokuto-san. I know you’ve never had Korean food, but does anything seem appealing to you?” 

Bokuto looks down at the menu again, face fixed into a scowl as he tries to read the foreign menu. He even tries to read the Korean letters but soon gives up because he can’t even read them in the first place, why did he even bother? He hears Akaashi sigh and slide next to him. Their shoulders and thighs meet and Bokuto suddenly feels his body heat up, obviously flustered by the sudden lack of space between them. Bokuto doesn’t understand why he’s feeling this way. He’s always in Akaashi’s personal space anyway, so why does it feel so different when Akaashi initiates shit like this? 

Bokuto wants to cry so bad. He’s so in love with Akaashi it’s making him cry. 

“Bokuto-san?” 

“Huh?” 

“You look like you’re trying to come up with ways to defeat an opponent,” Akaashi says, voice hint with worry. “Do you not like the food here?” 

“No!” Bokuto half screams, causing Akaashi to flinch. “No, no Akaashi it’s not like that.” 

“Well I suppose we can go some-” 

“No, Akaashi, really, here is fine.” Bokuto sighs, feeling himself fall into one of his moods. “I’m sorry, there’s just something that Kuroo told me that has been bothering me.” 

“Oh,” Akaashi replies. He tears away his gaze from the older and turns down to look at the menu again, one he’s sure he has memorized already. “Do you want to have the kimchi stew? They have meat.” 

At that, Bokuto beams. “I love meat!” 

Akaashi’s worry flows out of him and he gives Bokuto a soft smile. 

_Ba-dump._

* * *

They did not have endless meat, but Bokuto did get to try new foods, and it’s not even half that bad. Good, even. Akaashi has good taste in food, he notes. Akaashi has good taste in everything, because he’s _Akaashi._

Akaashi ordered japchae, mandu and really spicy chicken wings and Bokuto tries everything but the spicy wings, smiling widely as he does. It’s not yakiniku, but he can’t seem to mind if he has to eat here again. 

His kimchi jiggae arrives later and Bokuto’s eyes widen at the red broth in front of him, bubbling away. 

“It’s not spicy,” Akaashi reassures him as if able to read his mind. “I asked for the mild one, I know you can’t handle spice.” 

Bokuto’s expression softens. He’s so fond of Akaashi. Akaashi is the fucking best! 

* * *

Bokuto had tried to offer to split the bill which Akaashi responds with a sharp glare, one that scares him the most. He decides to wait outside and when Akaashi comes out of the restaurant, hair disheveled and probably smelling a lot like Korean spices like himself, Bokuto smiles softly. He approaches Akaashi and stops right in front of the latter, causing him to look at Bokuto confusedly. 

“Bokuto-san what are you-” his words are cut off as Bokuto runs his fingers through his hair. His hair is so soft, Bokuto could melt. Bokuto’s fingers trail down to his bangs and Akaashi’s eyes are fixed on him and he’s trying his best to hide his smile. 

“Your fringe is getting longer, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi’s eyes turn crossed as he tries to look up at his fringe. Bokuto wants to pinch his cheeks so much. 

“Let’s go back to Shinzen ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto chuckles nervously. “Bet the team is looking for us.” 

Bokuto turns around and walks away, smiling widely to himself, hard beating in his chest. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calls out to him. “Shinzen is this way,” he points to behind him and Bokuto lets out a loud laugh, Akaashi following suit. 

This was the best birthday present ever!

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

> _3\. I wish Konoha would stop giving me porn as a birthday gift._

Konoha, after Kuroo, is one of Bokuto’s most beloved friends. He’s reliable and he’s not afraid to set Bokuto straight and tell him shit to his own face. His words hurt, but Bokuto appreciates the bluntness and aggressiveness nonetheless. 

All in all, he appreciates Konoha’s existence. He did not hesitate to approach Bokuto during their first year and he spends half of his time practicing with Bokuto, despite his many complaints. 

Konoha is a good person, though, if there is one thing that Bokuto despises about him, it’s his choice in birthday present. 

It’s been three years. _Three._ And Konoha still gives him the same shit. Bokuto should probably say something, but what can he say without indirectly coming out about his sexuality?

Not that he cares, but Bokuto’s new to all this and the only person he finds attractive is Akaashi. Maybe even Kuroo sometimes, or even Yaku. Maybe even Iwaizumi from Seijoh. Okay, maybe it’s obvious to himself that he is not attracted to girls in the slightest. But the only person who knows about this is Kuroo. 

He trusts Konoha. But he can’t help but feel afraid. Which is why, for two years straight, he accepts Konoha’s birthday present for him, putting aside his discomfort. 

* * *

“ _It’s one of the best this week, bro.” Konoha smirked. “This girl got some weird shit she’s into. It’s really wild.”_

_Bokuto snorted, laughing; albeit uncomfortably. “Thanks, man,” he replied, avoiding the cover of the CD. “I’ll watch it,” he lied. “Bet I’m into it,” he winced at how uncomfortable he had sound, but Konoha smiled again, widely and satisfied with making Bokuto the most uncomfortable person in the world._

_“Happy birthday, Bo!”_

* * *

“Happy birthday, Bo!” Bokuto winces as Konoha comes running through the door in the classroom. They’re still at Shinzen, unfortunately, and Bokuto’s hit with fear. There’s a rented CD plastic bag in his best friend’s hands, one that Bokuto has received from him for the past three years and Bokuto audibly gulps. “Here’s your present!” he throws it to Bokuto’s face. 

He looks around the room. Sarukui and Komi were playing Monopoly which they paused, waiting for Akaashi’s return. Bokuto doesn’t know why they’re still trying, anyway, Akaashi was obviously winning. Washio and the Onaga were with the rest of the first years, talking about their experiences in a game. This is good, Bokuto thinks, no one’s paying attention to him and his discomfort for his birthday present. 

This is good. He should just tell Konoha. While no one’s around. This is the perfect chance. 

Bokuto, with shaking hands, slowly pulls the CD out of the bag and sure enough, there’s a lady on the front, face lewd, hands tied and legs wide open. Bokuto sighs and puts the CD back in the bag. 

“Bro, there’s something I have to tell you.” he says, voice careful and quiet; the quietest Konoha has ever heard him and that’s how he knew how serious this matter is. Whatever it is. “I don’t know if you’ll be disgusted, or whatever, but I won’t be shocked I guess? I just think that this is something really sensitive I guess and I know you well but I don’t know what you feel about this because honestly we never really talked about it-”

“Bokuto, drop it and tell me. You know you can talk to me about anything,” Konoha reassures him, voice equally soft and quiet and Bokuto takes in a deep breath and exhales. Konoha is still sitting across from him, patiently waiting for the words to come out of his mouth. 

“I don’t, like the, porn, you gift to me.” Bokuto whispers. Konoha shoots him a look to tell him to go on. “Konoha, girls aren’t my preferences.” 

Bokuto’s already waiting for the worst, if he’s honest. He’s already waiting for Konoha’s disgusted response, he waits for Konoha to laugh at him and to call him names, but nothing of the sort comes from his friend. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Konoha questions him. “Man I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable! I just want you to feel good, the fuck Bo.” 

Bokuto snaps his head up to look at his friend. He does not look disgusted, he does not like he’s about to come up with any sort of retort or snarky comments. He looks... normal. 

“Wait, you’re not disgusted?”

Konoha smacks the back of his head. “You are stupid for thinking that. Why would I be disgusted with my own species?” 

“Huh?”

“Bo, I’m not exactly straight, everyone knows.” 

Bokuto blinks. He had not known at all. He feels dumb. 

“Huh?” 

Konoha lets out a sigh. “I thought you know because Akaashi knows.” Bokuto blinks even more. “I haven’t been exactly subtle, bro. I thought Kuroo would’ve told you, too.” 

“Wait, why Kuroo?” Bokuto feels betrayed. It seems like everyone knows about this but him. What else has the team been keeping from him? And why does Kuroo of all people would know about things like this? Things not even Bokuto knows? 

Konoha scratches the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. “We kind of hooked up,” 

“What?!” Bokuto screams out, causing every head in the room to turn to him and Konoha had waved his hand dismissively to them, causing them to return to whatever they were doing. “You?! Kuroo?! Why didn’t any of you tell me. This is another level of betrayal, what the fuck.” 

Konoha has the audacity to laugh at him. “I assumed Kuroo would tell you.” 

“But Kuroo’s with Yaku?” 

“Yeah, he is now. We just had a series of one night stands while he figured shit out about his feelings for Yaku.” Konoha explains so easily as if he did not just drop the biggest bomb in Bokuto’s life. “Did Kuroo not tell you?” 

Bokuto shakes his head. “I assumed it was Kenma.” 

It was Konoha’s turn to shake his head. “You’re so dumb. Kenma is not interested in the slightest.” 

This is all confusing. He’s so confused. 

Akaashi walks in later with Kuroo and Yaku walking behind him. Akaashi’s face is flushed and he looks away when he meets Bokuto’s eyes, almost in an embarrassed manner. Bokuto’s face falls. Had he done something wrong? He walks past Bokuto without much of a glance and walks straight to Komi and Saru, sitting down with an aggressive thump. He heard Komi ask him if his ass had survive the fall but he rips open the onigiri pack as aggressive as he sat down and replies with an “I’m okay, now continue.” and Komi did not ask anymore questions. 

Kuroo and Yaku are still standing in front of the door to the classroom and Kuroo’s stupid face is stuck with his stupid cat like grin. 

“Ohoho, Bokubro, you have porn?!” At that, he hears Komi scream and he turns around to see Akaashi wiping his hands on his shirt - something very _not_ Akaashi like - and the back of his neck and the tip of his ears are painted red. “Akaashi you squished the onigiri with no mercy, I’m terrified.” 

“I’m okay,” Akaashi replies politely, albeit sharply. “Let’s just continue the game, Komiyan.”

Sarukui seems to have shrunken away and Kuroo lets out a laugh followed by Yaku’s snickers in the back. 

Kuroo leans down to whisper in Bokuto’s ears. “Akaashi really likes you, Bo, thinking about confessing yet?” 

At that, Bokuto pushes him away and tries to hide his blushing face. He throws the porn CD to Kuroo’s face and Konoha lets out a shriek. 

“Bo, be careful! I’m still renting that!”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

> _4\. I wish for endless spiking practice._

It’s the end of the summer camp week, and Bokuto feels even more energetic than the first day he came here. The sky is blue, painted with thin, small clouds and it’s undeniably hot, but Bokuto can’t seem to mind the weather today. It’s the end of the week and he is going to make it count. 

He bids his goodbyes to the guys of Karasuno, exchanging phone numbers with the team captain and the vice captain, as well as Hinata, promising him that by the time he’s in Tokyo, he will have to call Bokuto up to play volleyball together. Hinata had beamed at that and bounced happily into the bus. 

He feels Akaashi’s gaze on him and when he turns around, he finds Akaashi talking to Kenma, probably talking about something only setters understand and when Akaashi turns to look at him, he gives Bokuto a faint, soft smile; one that Bokuto could miss if he doesn’t pay attention. It’s only for a moment, though, because then Akaashi returns his attention to Kenma, talking animatedly with Nekoma’s brain. 

“What time do we leave?” Konoha asks him, approaching from behind. Bokuto shrugs and sees that their coach is missing.

“I think coach went to drink with Nekomata-sensei. Guess that means we’re staying longer then.” 

Konoha lets out a sigh and a soft groan, dragging himself back to the classroom, probably to take a nap. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calls out to him and he beams, happily skipping towards his favorite person. “The gym is empty, would you like to practice some spikes?” 

Bokuto perks up at that, but he gives Akaashi a questioning look. Akaashi has _never_ offered to do extra practice. It’s always Bokuto who drags his ass to the gym, giving him no room for rejection. “What’s the catch?” 

He sees Akaashi fiddle a little with his fingers and he knows that this habit of his means he has a hard time saying what’s on his mind, so Bokuto waits patiently for him to talk. “By the end of the camp, we’ll be starting nationals, right?” Bokuto replies to his question with a hum. “And by the end of National’s, you’d be.” he stops for a moment to take a breath. “You’d be busy with college entrance exams and all that and you’d be graduating.” Ah, Bokuto doesn’t like the thought of leaving Fukurodani, of leaving Akaashi. Before he can cut him off, Akaashi speaks again. “I would like to spend today with you. Practicing. I’d like to spend the rest of the day today with you. Practicing.” 

Bokuto doesn’t know if he’s imagining things but he can see the blush on Akaashi’s pale cheeks and Bokuto internally groans. How can someone be so _cute?_

“Sure Akaashi!”

* * *

Bokuto releases the grip of the volleyball causing it to fall and roll away when he realizes that the gym is all closed. “What now?” He asks, obviously sulking. 

Akaashi looks up to the sky, squinting as he does. “It seems like a nice day to sit out, don’t you think so?” 

Bokuto doesn’t think so. It’s so fucking hot, he’s already sweating in his shirt. “Yeah,” he says. “Do you want to just sit around?” 

Akaashi nods and starts walking, Bokuto jogging to keep up with him. The younger finds the perfect tree to rest under and he sinks down under the shed, feeling satisfied. “It’s tiring this time, the camp.” Akaashi’s voice comes out soft and almost languid.

Bokuto’s face turns sullen, feeling nothing but guilt now since he has no one to blame but himself for making Akaashi stay for extra practices. “I’m-”

“Before you apologize,” Akaashi cuts him off. “I had fun.” 

“Oh,” Bokuto replies, dumbfounded. 

“I had fun seeing you teach Hinata, though it cost us a point.” 

Bokuto wants to pout and whine but he takes it back the moment he sees the soft smile on his face, an indication of him joking. “Ya scared me there, Akaashi.” he laughs. 

He takes a deep breath, sucking in the smell of nature around them. It’s not everyday he gets to appreciate nature like this in Tokyo, not when everything around him smells polluted and smoky. He hates it. 

“About graduation,” he finds himself saying. He doesn’t even know where this is heading, why can’t he just shut up? “Will you miss me?” Shut up, idiot. 

Akaashi’s silent for a moment, and he looks at Akaashi from his peripheral vision. The younger looks as calm as he ways, appreciating nature as well, he thinks and he looks ethereal, even when there’s a trickle of sweat falling from his forward down to his jaw and Bokuto has to fight everything in him to not wipe it away. 

“Of course. I’ll miss you.” Akaashi replies shyly. “It will be different without you.” 

Bokuto tries his best to control his happiness. 

Akaashi says he’s going to miss _him._

“Though I will enjoy the peace and quiet that I will finally get.” At that, Bokuto pouts and Akaashi lets out another laugh. “I’m just kidding, Bokuto-san.” 

“You’re really scary when you joke, Akaashi,” Bokuto laughs nervously and Akaashi shrugs, moving to lay down on the grass. Bokuto turns to pick on the grass instead. “You’re going to be team captain, huh?” 

Akaashi hums. “I think I’m going to quit volleyball.” he says. “That’s why I’m going to make every moment with you count.” 

Bokuto doesn’t know how to answer that so he stays quiet. They stay there, sitting in comfortable silence taking in the scenery, the clean air, and each others’ presence before Komi runs off to them, telling them it’s time to go. 

Bokuto offers Akaashi a hand to help him up and with a big smile, Akaashi takes it. Bokuto wishes he doesn’t have to let go. He also wishes for endless spiking practice today, but none of that comes true.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

> _5\. I wish I could talk to Akaashi everyday!_

Akaashi hasn’t texted him in the last 49 hours and 15 minutes. It’s not like he’s panicking or anything because he knows Akaashi is a responsible guy and he knows better than anyone that Akaashi is always careful so something bad definitely didn’t happen to him. Or something. 

When his phone chimed, he launches himself head first onto the bed where his phone is at and scrambles to unlock it only to be met with disappointment because it wasn’t Akaashi. It was just their group chat. He groans and throws his hands over his eyes. 

The group chat keeps chiming and Bokuto allows himself to open the chat; albeit still sulking. 

_Konoha Akinori : bros_

_Konoha Akinori : just saw a sale at Mizuno_

_Konoha Akinori : i’m horny_

_Komiyan : man u lyin_

_Saru : i do be needing new shoes tho_

_Konoha Akinori : bros why would i joke about this man </3 _

_Washio : do they have swimming trunks_

_Komiyan : ohoho_

_Saru : man imagine washio in a swimming trunk_

_Onaga : sexc_

_Konoha Akinori : period_

_Konoha Akinori : But YEAH IT’S SICK MAN EVERYTHING’S SO CHEAP_

_Konoha Akinori : well_

_Konoha Akinori : affordable_

_Akaashi <3 : We need new balls for extra practice. _

_Akaashi <3 : Perhaps we could go take a look. _

_Konoha Akinori : man the way we go buy a ball monthly bc SOMEONE keeps destroying them_

_Me : not my fault my spikes are stronk_

_Komiyan : k_

_Saru : so do we have a date_

_Onaga : I’m free on Saturday_

_Washio : i’d skip yoga for this_

_Akaashi <3 : You do yoga, Washio-san? _

_Saru : i’m surprised u didn’t know akaashi_

_Konoha Akinori : did u not see him durin warms up_

_Onaga : sexc_

_Komiyan : period_

_Me : SATURDAYYYYYYYYYYY_

_Me : IM FREE SATURDAYYYY_

_Saru : Saturday it is then_

_Akaashi <3 : See you all. _

The calendar on his bedside table showed him that it’s only Thursday. Bokuto let out another groan and checks his phone every hour, vibing with excitement every time there’s a notification only to be left disappointed because it’s not Akaashi.

Bokuto decides to sleep it off and wallows himself in his sadness as he waits for a text that never comes as the hours pass. 

* * *

Saturday came incredibly _slow._ He’s at the station, waiting for the rest of the team to come. Konoha came first, dressed comfortably for the summer. He’s texting on his phone, a faint smile on his lips and Bokuto calls out to him, causing him to type some more and pocket his phone in his back pocket. 

“Saru and the others are on the way.” 

Bokuto perks up at that. “So you were texting Sarukui?” Bokuto asks, tone teasing and Konoha begins to fiddle with his fingers. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You have the stupidest smile on your face - you’re blushing now even,” 

“Shut up man,” Konoha says, giving a hard punch on his shoulders. Bokuto winces in pain and rubs his shoulders and laughs it off. 

The rest of the group came together later, and Bokuto doesn’t miss how _adorable_ Akaashi looks. His hair is messy but it seems that he has made a bit of an effort to make it look presentable. He’s dressed in a blue button down tucked into his black slacks and his black shoes. Bokuto wants to coo. Akaashi throws him a soft smile and Bokuto’s about to run to him when he sees that he’s absorbed in a conversation with Sarukui. Komi drags him away later, and they begin their walk towards Mizuno. 

Bokuto watches in silence from far away the way Akaashi is clinging - well maybe clinging isn’t the right word because Akaashi is never clingy - to Sarukui, laughing at something Konoha had said and Bokuto could feel his heart stop. How could Akaashi look so pretty; it’s so unfair. 

“Earth to Bokuto!” Komi says, snapping his fingers and Bokuto blinks and shakes his head, turning his attention to his libero. 

“Huh?” 

“I was asking if you think these shoes look good?” 

“Uh huh,” 

“You dick,” Komi hisses. “You aren’t even looking.” 

“Akaashi seems close to Saru, huh?” Bokuto finds himself blurting out, voice quiet. Komi furrows his brows and watches the way Akaashi sits patiently on one of the stools as Sarukui and Konoha argue about which shoe colour is better. 

“He’s just sitting there,” Komi replies, unimpressed. “Now tell me which shoe should I get, Bo.” 

* * *

After leaving Mizuno, they agreed to grab some coffee at the nearest cafe and Bokuto can imagine himself sitting next to Akaashi, _finally,_ but of course that imagination is thrown out the window as Akaashi seats himself in between Konoha and Sarukui, _again._

Bokuto tries to shake himself out of his depressive state. He tries to distract himself by talking to Washio, asking him about yoga and he politely albeit loudly declines the offer when Washio invites him for a session. He then talks to Komi, asking him about college. 

“College,” Komi screeches. “I don’t know where to go!” 

The rest of the group laughs and Bokuto doesn’t miss the small smile playing on Akaashi’s lips. 

“I’m probably going to somewhere in Osaka.” Konoha chimes in. 

“Are you still going to be a pharmacist?” Ask Onaga and Konoha replies with a “yep,” popping the ‘p’.

“What about you, Bokuto? Heard anything about the scholarship?” Washio asks and he steals a glance at Akaashi who seems lost in his drink, facial expression unreadable. 

“Uh, yeah.” Bokuto chuckles, shuffling his feet on the floor. “Coach just told me they accepted me.” 

“Lucky son of a bitch!” Komi screams. 

“Where, though?” 

“Nittaidai,” Bokuto replies softly, nervously poking his cake. He hasn’t told this to anyone besides his family and he’s having a hard time keeping it quiet but he wanted Akaashi to be the first person in the team he tells. Akaashi knows how much being at Nittaidai would mean to Bokuto, being the top sports university in Tokyo and knows just how big of a chance to play pro he has if he’s in the university and the boys _know_ how big of a deal that university is; _especially_ for Bokuto. 

“You got in fucking Nittaidai?!” Sarukui shrieks. 

“Not yet!” Bokuto whines. “I still have to do their exams and I still have to graduate and all that shit ya know, but yeah, I did receive a scholarship offer from there.” 

“Bokuto, you’re fucking insane. How long have you known?!” 

Bokuto begins to bite his straw, nerves taking over him. “They told me three days ago.” 

The table erupts in cheers and happy smiles, congratulating Bokuto and Saru, the ever sweet and loving Saru orders him another cake as a congratulatory gift. The rest of the afternoon passes by and one by one, the team leaves. Sarukui and Konoha left later, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone in the cafe, bustling with people as lunch time rolled in. 

“Would you like to leave, Bokuto-san?” 

It’s the first time in _days_ since Akaashi had talked to him. Bokuto is left stunned. What is he supposed to do? Finding himself unable to respond normally, Bokuto nods his head furiously. 

They leave the cafe and walk around town for a bit in silence. Bokuto watches ahead of him as a little kid sucks his fingers after eating a cheesy snack, making his tummy rumble again. Damn his appetite. 

“Congratulations, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says, breaking the silence between them. Bokuto looks at him then, obviously beaming. “I knew you’d get the scholarship.” 

“You did?” Bokuto finds himself asking, unable to believe the way Akaashi sounds _so_ proud. So proud of _him._

“You’re a spectacular player,” Akaashi replies to him. “I would be rather surprised if they turned you down.” 

“Hey Akaashi?” Bokuto stops in his steps and Akaashi stops as well, turning around to face the elder boy. Bokuto hears him hum, so he continues. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two chapters are written in Akaashi's point of view. Just a heads up, in case it confuses you.

> _+1. I wish Akaashi likes me back._

“It’s not that I’m avoiding you,” 

“But you haven’t been texting me and you didn’t even call me and today you didn’t even glance at m-” 

“I’m trying to get used to this.” Akaashi deadpans, immediately shutting Bokuto up. “I’m trying to get used to the fact that you’ll be away soon and we won’t be able to go out like this anymore, we won’t be able to play volleyball everyday together, I won’t be able to call or text you that much because you’ll be busy with university.” Bokuto’s stumped, unable to comprehend what’s going on nor can he control the beating of his heart. The people around them throw out a string of curses for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, so Bokuto pulls them aside, just outside a convenient store. 

“Akaashi, what are you talking about?” Bokuto asks, voice careful because Akaashi looks like he’s on the verge of tears and he’s clenching his fists, shoulders trembling. Bokuto reaches out slowly and puts a comforting hand on both his shoulders as a way to calm him down. Slowly, Akaashi looks up and Bokuto could see the tears pooling in both his eyes; he lets out a fond smile. 

He had no idea that his departure could cause an effect on Akaashi like this, but he’s not against the idea. Not at all. The thought causes Bokuto’s heart to swell with warmth. He might be imagining things, or think too highly of himself, but he won’t know till he asks. 

So he drops the question, “Do you like me, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi drops his gaze on him then and picks on his bottom lips. He opens and closes his mouth, mustering everything to give Bokuto a reply. Bokuto likes this look on Akaashi he thinks, all flustered and shy; not something that Akaashi commonly shows. 

“Akaashi, you can tell me anything.” 

Akaashi gawks at him then and nods slowly. He takes a deep breath and straightens his posture, wiping the tears in his eyes. Bokuto takes the opportunity to really look at his teammate. His eyes are uncertain, eyebrows twitching and his nails are being picked on instead of his lips. Akaashi’s lips are chapped and dry, almost always and he’s always seen picking on them. A part of his lips are splotched with dry blood and Bokuto wants nothing but to kiss them away, maybe kiss his hands whenever they reach up to pick on them. Akaashi has long eyelashes too - and the scar near his eyebrows is one of Bokuto’s favourite, endearing him to no end. 

Bokuto observes Akaashi all the time and he thinks he can never get tired of doing it. 

“Can we talk somewhere else, Bokuto-san?” 

“Sure,” he smiles. “Let’s go to mine.” 

* * *

They make their way to Bokuto’s home mostly in silence because sometimes Bokuto would laugh and show him the silly video Kuroo had sent him. Akaashi can’t find himself to smile or laugh, overwhelmed by his own feelings. 

The Bokuto residence is quiet when they reach and Akaashi lets out a relieved sigh. This means that he still can call Bokuto _Bokuto-san_ instead of the usual _Koutarou-san_ or sometimes, when they’re around Bokuto’s little sisters, _Kou-chan._ The way his heart flutters every time he calls Bokuto by his given name is something he _doesn’t_ want to get used to. 

Bokuto leads them to his bedroom and it’s as messy as ever - volleyball magazines strewn about on the floor along with some mangas that Bokuto’s still reading, a science book, for some reason and Bokuto’s dirty laundry is all over the floor too. Embarrassed, Bokuto apologizes for the mess and cleans up a bit as Akaashi makes himself comfortable on the latter’s messy bed. He picks up Bokuto’s black cat plushie - which he names Kuroo for obvious reasons - and holds onto it. It even smells like himself now; he wonders if Bokuto notices it (Bokuto notices.)

“Suki and I played an intense game of UNO last night, which kind of explains the mess.” 

“I don’t see the correlation, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smirks. 

Now that Bokuto has nothing else to do to distract himself, Akaashi braces himself for the talk that is about to come. 

Bokuto sits across from him, smiling wide and bright, almost _hopeful,_ Akaashi notices. “First of all, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, causing the other to stiffen. “I have something to ask.” 

Akaashi begins to tremble. “Ask away,” 

“Are Konoha and Sarukui dating?” 

Akaashi blinks his eyes in surprise. Mouth gaping and he shakes his head as a way to get out of his shock. “That is what you wanted to ask me?” 

“It’s not the most important thing,” he says, tone airy and he waves his hands dismissively. “But I’m just curious.” 

“Well,” Akaashi says, picking on his lips again. “They did have something going on during the training camp.” he stops to look at Bokuto who nods at him to go on. He lets out a sigh. Telling Bokuto would not hurt, he’s bound to find out soon, anyway. “Konoha-san confessed to him at school, it wasn’t the smoothest thing he did, he said, but he also said that it’s a relief to let out his emotions and let Saru-san know.” 

“He felt relieved?” 

Akaashi nods. “Apparently dancing around his feelings for many years does things to you.” Akaashi could relate to this. He has been doing the same thing, after all. 

“I want to try that, too.”

Akaashi blinks at him again. “Try what?” 

“Confess.” 

“Oh,” 

He closes his gaping mouth. He didn’t know Bokuto was pining on anyone. If he was, he would surely know. He is closest to Bokuto. 

Akaashi coughs lightly, trying to mask his pain. “I didn’t know you had someone you liked,” 

Bokuto hums and lays down on his bed, hands behind his head, smiling wide. Akaashi’s stomach sinks even further. “Yeah,” he admits. “It’s not something new to the team, though.” 

Akaashi cocks his brows. “So everyone knows, but me?” he tries to not sound offended, he really does. But he can’t help it. Wasn’t he Bokuto’s best friend? Shouldn’t he be the first person who knows about his crush? How Bokuto manages to keep this from him is beyond him. Bokuto is known to spill out everything on his mind, so how did this slip out of his mind? 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto half screams, nudging him with his knee. Akaashi blinks to turn to look at his so-called best friend. “You’re doing it.” he smiles lazily albeit warmly. 

“Doing what?” 

“Overthinking,” Bokuto sighs. “Are you wondering why I never told you?” 

Akaashi lets out a soft sigh and nods. At that, Bokuto gets up to sit cross legged, their knees touching. He takes Kuroo away from his grasp and he intertwines their fingers together. Akaashi looks up at him, then to their intertwined fingers and back to him. Akaashi is not not used to Bokuto being touchy, per se, but this seems almost intimate. With the way he’s holding his hands tight, rubbing his thumb on his veins softly, like he’s trying to convey something he can’t through words. 

Akaashi shakes his head; he’s probably thinking too much into it. Like he usually does. This is _Bokuto._ He’s _always_ touchy. 

“I didn’t tell you because,” ah right, Bokuto was telling him something. He snaps from his daze to look at Bokuto. His eyes, bright and golden; so full of life, opposite of what his are; dark and dull and boring. Bokuto tightens his grip in his hand and says, softly - the softest Akaashi ever hears from him - “I won’t know what I’d do if you rejected me, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi blinks. Once. Twice. He blinks even more after. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it once he realizes that there is nothing he can comprehend from the words Bokuto just thrown onto him. “Huh?” he coaxes out instead, not trusting himself enough to form any sort of words. 

“Akaashi I like you,” 

“Huh?” 

His heart is stuttering in his chest, mind exploded from the sudden confession. It’s not that Akaashi’s not used to being confessed, he’s received a handful of those at school, most of which he turns down. This, however, is not a confession he wishes to turn down. He doesn’t think it’s possible. He’s dreamt about this so many times, thought of having Bokuto all to himself, intoxicated by the feelings of selfishness of having Bokuto, to call him his, to be the one he comes running to when he’s upset, when he’s happy. This is what Akaashi has always wanted; what he’s _been_ wanting for _years._ Akaashi yearns for this. 

So why is he holding back now? 

The thought of Bokuto leaving Fukurodani clouds his mind then, and it all clicks into place. 

Bokuto is going to leave; and there is nothing he can do. The thoughts of harsh reality crashes onto him. 

He needs to say something. 

“Bokuto-san,” Bokuto looks up to him and he looks away, unable to keep eye contact with how cheerful Bokuto looks right now. He’s always been the sun in Akaashi’s life; always the brightest star. He was starstrucked from the moment he saw him on the court for the first time; that much Akaashi knew and he has accepted the fact that he is indeed in love with Bokuto for a while now. It’s not new news. “Bokuto-san, I’m in love with you,” he says and Bokuto beams brightly like the star he is. Akaashi can feel hot tears forming. “However,” he says, voice breaking at every syllable. “I don’t know if we’ll work. Not right now.” 

Akaashi wants to punch himself in the face for causing Bokuto to look so sullen, so down, like he’s taken away Bokuto’s beam. 

“But, why?” Bokuto says and Akaashi has to shut his eyes. He pulls his hands away then, much to the latter’s dismay. “Akaashi why won’t we work?” 

“Because, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi has never heard himself so broken before. “You’ll leave then, you’ll leave for Nittaidai,” 

“Nittaidai is just two stops away from Fukurodani, Keiji,” Akaashi winces at the use of his first name. He has always wanted to hear it from Bokuto, but he didn’t want to hear it like this. Not in this situation. 

“And then you’ll get scouted, and you’ll go pro, and you’ll have to train non-stop and you’ll be busy and far. I’ve heard about this Bokuto-san, you won’t be staying in Tokyo; you’ll be all over the world.” 

“You’ve thought about this?” 

“Of course I have, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighs as he wipes his tears away. He feels so silly, so stupid and it’s embarrassing to admit, but he feels so vulnerable and so lost. “I think about you all the time,” he admits shyly. 

Bokuto beams again at that. Why wouldn’t he? This is Akaashi. 

“But,” Akaashi continues. “This doesn’t change my decision.” 

The elder’s expression falters again. “But we’re in love with each other,” he says. “What’s stopping us.” 

“Reality,” Akaashi replies. Simple, straight-forward. Very Akaashi. 

They sit in silence for a while, both in deep thought. Akaashi’s fiddling with his fingers, sometimes reaches up to his lip and Bokuto still wants to kiss it. 

“Then in five years,” Bokuto says, tone earnest and careful, something that catches Akaashi off guard because he doesn’t sound like Bokuto at all. “In five years, I’m going to win you back, Akaashi.” Akaashi begins to search his face, to look for any kind of sneer, a joking smirk, _anything_ that screams he’s not being serious, but all he’s met with is Bokuto’s bright eyes which speaks a thousand words. _I’m not kidding,_ it says. _I’m dead serious._

“Will you wait for me, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi nods. Of course he nods. 

“I’ll wait a lifetime for you, Bokuto-san.” 

* * *

They meet again during graduation and it’s bittersweet. Bokuto leads him to the gym that day, hidden away from prying eyes and Akaashi swallows down all his nerves. Bokuto takes his hands, palms up and when Akaashi looks down, he sees a button. 

Bokuto’s second button. Of course. 

“I’m keeping my promise,” he whispers, and he inches his face closer. Akaashi should back away, but if there is one thing about Akaashi Keiji it’s he’s as stubborn as a rock and he never backs away from anything. So, he stays there, face unfazed and stoic as always, even when he can feel Bokuto’s breath on his lips, he stays and he swallows. Bokuto watches his Adam’s apple bop up and then he takes a deep breath through his nose. 

There’s no cliched sparks or fireworks or stillness in motion and time and all that, no, and Akaashi’s glad. Instead of those, there’s a feeling of familiarity, like he’s meant to do this with Bokuto. Akaashi has kissed a few people in his life. There’s Natsuo from middle school, though that’s nothing but a single, chaste peck. In his first year, during summer camp, he met up with Ennoshita Chikara and they talked and they got along, and then they kissed. It’s sweet, Akaashi remembered and when they pull away, Chikara looked into his eyes, smiling softly and fondly and he said, “I’m not him, right?” Akaashi had nod and they had hugged goodbye and they’re good friends til this day. 

Bokuto, though. This kiss with Bokuto is not like kissing Chikara or Natsuo. It’s Bokuto. 

Simple. 

He holds Akaashi by the waist, and pulls him close. It’s closed mouth because god knows _what_ will happen if they take a step further than this. 

Akaashi, albeit unwillingly, pulls away and he lets their forehead touch. 

“I’ll come back for you,” Bokuto promises. And if there is one thing about Bokuto Koutarou, is that he keeps his promises. 

“And I’ll be waiting for you,” Akaashi promises.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets better; things will always get better.

> _Epilogue._

Five years for Akaashi, passes by like a blur. He remembers starting his third year, joined the literature club that year, much to everyone’s surprise because he is the best setter in all of Fukurodani. When Konoha approached him during one of their reunions which Bokuto had missed because of training, (Akaashi had let out a relieved sigh but he doesn’t miss the pang in his chest) he had asked him why he had stopped playing. 

“I have other passions, too, Konoha-san,” he had replied, scrunching his nose at the smell of alcohol.

“Or maybe you’re avoiding it because you feel closer to him like that. And that’s not what you want.” 

Akaashi fell silent. What was he supposed to answer to that, anyway? 

“I wish you all the best, though.” Konoha patted his shoulder and walked to Sarukui, engulfing him in a hug by the waist. 

Akaashi felt a sense of longing. 

All in all, time passed by like a blur. He wakes up everyday, gets ready, puts on his perfectly pressed uniform and he goes to class, passes them, graduates, graduates college as well, goes to interview after interview. He was 20 years old when he received a call from a manga company in Tokyo and he felt over the moon. Of course, he is. He is one step closer to his dreams. 

He doesn’t think of Bokuto. 

Not often, anyway. 

It’s a difficult task. It’s not easy to forget when their group chat that’s still very much alive still vibrates with his name popping up. He doesn’t talk much in the group chat; he never has. He drops by only when Bokuto doesn’t, though. 

He doesn’t know why he’s doing this, why he’s choosing to run away when they both have their promises to keep. 

He knows Bokuto keeps his promises; but does he have to do the same? 

They still follow each other on social media and Akaashi sees every single post, where Bokuto goes to travel for his next training, what he has for lunch, what’s his routine. 

They don’t text, not even a single phone call is made, and Akaashi may be a little upset. Just a little. He chooses to not look into it further. It’ll only make him crumble; and Akaashi Keiji _does not_ crumble. So Akaashi does what he does best: he buries himself deep into his work. 

He’s a rookie; a dedicated one. During his internship he had made quite an impression and Akaashi doesn’t get off from this. He knows he’s a hard-worker. Too hard, maybe. 

_Did you see the new rookie from MSBY?_ He heard one day. _The number 10, he’s amazing._

_Ah I heard he was the ace during his high school days, not shocking._

Akaashi stapled the papers, a little too harshly.

_Heard he goes into this moods as well, but he seems to be recovering._

_I wonder who used to pull him out his slumps, those are so hard to manage._

_Me,_ Akaashi thought to himself. _I’m the one responsible for that._

He walked away from the room, then and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in the first place. Even deep in his work, Bokuto’s somehow _always_ there. Lingering, haunting him. 

_“I’ll come back for you,”_ Bokuto told him. 

_“And I’ll be waiting for you,_ ” he replied to him. 

Akaashi shut his eyes and sighed. 

* * *

His 21st birthday, to say the least, was quite uneventful. He was alone for the first time, away from his family and the familiarity of his only friends at Fukurodani. 

He doesn’t tell them where he lives; despite many pestering from Komi and Sarukui. Even Washio asked him once but he refuses to tell them. 

He’s comfortable, he tells himself. Being alone is comfortable. 

He switched on the tv, which happened to be a grave mistake, because he’s there. Right there on the screen. Built like an absolute pro player, hair still representing the great horned owl, smile still beaming, eyes still bright. 

Akaashi’s breath caught in his throat. 

He’s still the same and yet it feels different at the same time. 

He turned the TV off, lest he wants to spend the rest of his night crying. His _birthday_ night, at that. 

_Everywhere_ he goes, he’s _always_ there. 

At the train station on his way to work, right there on the wall is a poster of him. They call him the monster rookie, alongside his new teammate Sakusa Kiyoomi and his new setter, Miya Atsumu. 

At work, the conversation of volleyball fans are always regarding him and they’re all positive, at least and Akaashi’s happy. But he wishes he doesn’t have to listen to it most of the time. 

Somewhere along in the middle of the year, when the news of him becoming a starting player resurfaced, Akaashi had almost texted him, almost called. But he doesn’t want to give in. He doesn’t know why. 

Maybe it’s because Bokuto looks happy like this. Happy without him and Akaashi doesn’t doubt for a second that Bokuto will be happier in the future - even without him. So he held back. He didn’t text nor did he call and despite reading in the group chat as the rest of the team congratulate him, Akaashi remained quiet. 

_Congratulations, Bokuto-san,_ he wanted to say. _Do you miss me?_

Going back to the present, at 1 a.m., on the day of his birthday, he laid down on the couch, blinking at the ceiling above him. Bokuto has not sent him a birthday text. He remembered last year, at least and Akaashi began to think to himself, ah, he must’ve forgotten. It won’t be surprising. 

Akaashi doesn’t remember when or what his last thoughts were, but his world turns dark then and all he could hear is a faint, “hey hey hey!” 

Waking up the next day to his alarm clock and a strained neck from sleeping on his uncomfortable couch, Akaashi woke up to get ready for work. 

He did the usual. 

He showered, had breakfast (a granola bar and a cup of coffee), he brushed his teeth again, he swept the floor and then he opened the door to leave. Except, something stopped him in his tracks. He looked around his corridor and it was indeed empty, save for a bouquet of flowers on his doorstep. He picked it up and examined his corridor again. 

Empty. 

He looked at the watch and he had 15 minutes to spare. He walked back into his apartment and let the door close behind him. 

In the bouquet - a bouquet of ambrosia flowers, his _birth_ flower - lays a lilac envelope, addressed to him. He set the flowers down - telling himself that he’ll get a vase on the way home today - he opened the envelope, albeit trembling as he did so. 

_Akaashi Keiji,_

_Happy birthday! I wish for nothing but the best for your birthday and you didn’t wish me on my birthday this year; just assumed you were busy with your new job which is exciting! I miss you everyday, Akaashi. Just a few more months, yeah?_

_I hope you didn’t forget our promises - I know I didn’t._

_Hope to see you soon._

_\- Bokuto Koutarou._

Ah. Akaashi thought. He remembered. 

Akaashi didn’t text or call to say thank you, because deep down he knew, Bokuto knew just how thankful he was. 

* * *

“Tenma-san, are you ready?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he hears scrambling from the end of the line and then a short scream. 

“I’ll be waiting downstairs,” 

“Yeah, okay. See you, Akaashi-san,” 

The line goes dead. 

Tenma walks outside later, looking as disheveled as ever and Akaashi wishes he had carried a comb, or hair spray, anything to make him look tamer but if the elder doesn’t mind, he doesn’t bring himself to mind, too. 

“You look nervous,” Tenma laughs and Akaashi throws him a questioning look. Akaashi wasn’t aware he was making any sorts of expressions to indicate his current feelings. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You have that look on your face when you have no idea how to help me with my plots.” Tenma replies. Ah. Tenma’s able to read him now. “Are you nervous to see your old friends?” 

“Not exactly,” Akaashi lies. “Most of my friends won’t be at the game, anyway.” 

“Just Bokuto, then?” 

“Yeah,” 

They fall silent after that and it maintains that way all through the trip to Miyagi. Akaashi’s greeted by the familiar surroundings, and he smiles at the thought of Miyagi’s unchanging environment. At least one thing remains the same for Akaashi. 

The stadium is packed when they get there, and Akaashi hides the disappointment he feels because he had missed their team introduction. 

“You go ahead first, Tenma-san. I’m going to get some onigiri. I’ll be quick.” 

With a curt nod, Tenma disappears into the crowd and Akaashi begins his search for the famous onigiri. 

He’s met with one of the twins; Mya-sam, Bokuto calls him. Akaashi knows because he had read about him in the group chat a number of times. 

He asked the twin when they’ll be opening a branch in Tokyo, the twin tells him it’s being planned and it’s silent. 

Miya Atsumu had missed his serve, and Akaashi had laughed at his twin’s reaction. It’s all good. 

Akaashi steps into the stadium and he doesn’t let his eyes linger too long on the court and he tries his best to not look for the one player he came there for, but how could he miss Bokuto? Bokuto with his loud and booming presence with his even louder screams of excitement; really how does one miss _Bokuto Koutarou?_

He sits next to Tenma and with his eyes trained on the player with the number 12 jersey, he watches. 

* * *

Tenma left not long after the game and Akaashi wishes he can too. But he has made a promise and he can’t just leave. Akaashi may be cold but he has a heart of gold. 

He snorts. 

He meets Kuroo, and they have a small talk. He asks about Yaku, and Akaashi successfully dodges the questions about Bokuto. He answers about Konoha and the others, though, filling him in with the details that he might have missed the last two years. 

“Yaku-san’s in Russia?” 

He nods. “He’s been there ever since after graduation.” 

“How did it go?” 

“Hm?”

“The distance,” Akaashi finds himself asking.

“Ah,” Kuroo smirks. “It’s not easy, I tell you. But Mori’s stubborn as hell, we made it work, somehow.” 

Akaashi nods curtly. “I’m glad everything’s working out for you.” He says sincerely, tinged with a hint of envy. 

“Bo’s here,” he says, pointing his chin to behind him. Akaashi turns around and his heart begins to race. He lets out a sigh and turns back to Kuroo who’s giving him an encouraging smile, not one of his teasing smirks, no, but his genuine, encouraging smile. “Good luck,” he whispers and runs off to meet Hinata. 

He turns around and walks to meet Bokuto halfway, the smile on the latter’s face growing and growing and he beams, running towards Akaashi to engulf him in a hug. 

“I missed you,” he whispers, nuzzling his face in Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi hesitates for a while, but he snakes his arms around the latter’s waist, pulling him in closer. 

Fuck it, fuck it all. Akaashi has waited for five years. Five whole years for this. 

He pulls them away and cups Bokuto’s cheeks and kisses him - really kisses him this time and not just the shy kiss they shared during Bokuto’s graduation - and it’s rough but passionate and _this. This_ is the kiss that sparks fireworks and stops time and _this_ is exactly the kiss that he has been dreaming of. 

Bokuto opens his mouth and licks his lips, begging for entrance and Akaashi complies and he buries his fingers deep in Bokuto’s damp hair as he grips his arms. 

They pull away and Bokuto’s eyes are clouded with lust and love. _So much_ love. 

“I’m back,” Akaashi whispers. 

”Welcome back,” Bokuto smiles. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw content! can be skipped, though, because it's bad. hope you enjoy <3

> _Epilogue: ii_

Bokuto pins him on the wall of the dark hotel room, exploring every inch and corner of Akaashi’s mouth down to the line of his neck and his collarbones. Akaashi sighs from above him; a beautiful sound, Bokuto concludes and he moves his way down to Akaashi’s nipples, causing the other to groan, sucking his fingers. 

“Keiji-” Bokuto rasps out. 

“Take me to the bed, Koutarou.” 

And who is Bokuto to deny? 

He picks Akaashi up with ease, the painful workouts seem to be worth it right now and he throws Akaashi on the bed, causing the younger to bounce back. He carefully takes Akaashi’s glasses off and looks at him again.

  
Akaashi is absolutely breathtaking; painfully so, and Bokuto lets his hands wander from his hair, to his brows, the slope of his nose and he lets his fingers linger on his lips. Akaashi’s eyes; filled with lust is the most beautiful thing as it’s illuminated by the city lights out the window. Bokuto sees the way his lips curl up into a beautiful smile and Bokuto makes sure to breath out the thought before Akaashi pulls him in by the neck for another kiss. 

Soft, tender, messy; it’s everything Akaashi is. He explores his mouth again, sucking on his lips and biting it causing Akaashi to let out another soft groan. “Hm,” Bokuto breathes out. “Latte and onigiri?” 

Akaashi hums. “Karaage and mayonnaise,” Akaashi pulls him in again and treads his fingers in Bokuto’s soft spikes. 

“Your favorite,” Bokuto rasps out, moving his lips to Akaashi’s neck. He sucks and flicks his tongue at Akaashi’s sensitive spots causing the other to yelp in surprise and he begins to grind, the pressure between their hard ons causing Bokuto to moan into Akaashi’s neck. 

Akaashi arcs his back at the pleasure and Bokuto tugs the hem of his shirt. Taking off without any hesitation, Akaashi sits up to pull Bokuto in for another kiss as the other works on taking off his shorts. They’re left in just their briefs not long after and Akaashi takes his time to swallow in how Bokuto looks right now. 

He is, what he hears from teenagers in the trains, _thick._

Akaashi lets his fingers trail the pecs and grips his biceps; they have always been his favorite. 

Letting out a chuckle, Bokuto cups Akaashi’s jaws and leaves a peck. “Like what you’re seeing?” he smirks. 

Akaashi hums. “Hm, I’d like to have your dick in my mouth more, though.” 

Bokuto has the audacity to turn beet red, then, as if he wasn’t just sucking and biting into Akaashi’s neck and attacking his sensitive spot. 

Scrambling, he pulls off his brief and Akaashi’s on his knees, watching. 

His mouth begins to water at the sight of Bokuto’s dick in all its glory. 

He is, again, he hears from the teenagers in the train, absolutely _packing._

Akaashi’s never a patient person; so he begins to swallow all of Bokuto without another thought.

The latter hisses, feeling the warmth from Akaashi’s mouth and the way his tongue is flickering at his head; Bokuto thinks he sees stars from the pleasure. 

Akaashi, meticulous, neat and patient Akaashi is absolutely not the same Akaashi who is sucking his dick right now. This Akaashi is sucking hard, head bobbing up and down at a messy rhythm and Bokuto’s gripping on the sheets, moaning out strings of courses because _fuck,_ Akaashi is taking him in so fucking good. 

“Fuck, Keiji,” he breathes out. “Fuck you’re taking me in so good, baby,” 

Akaashi hums, the vibrations causing Bokuto to tremble and Akaashi lets him go, followed by a string of saliva. Akaashi looks wrecked already; hair dishevelled from where Bokuto had gripped, lips red and swollen from when he had sucked and licked hard; like his life depended on it. Bokuto shuts his eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure when he feels Akaashi grip his dick; hard. 

“Eyes on me, Koutarou.” 

_Fuck._ Bokuto almost came right there and then. “You’re so fucking hot, what the fuck.” 

Akaashi _smiles._ Really _smiles_ before he goes down to suck on Bokuto again. Gripping on what his mouth couldn’t take, and with a flick of the wrist Bokuto lets out a moan and grips on Akaashi’s head for dear life, because _what the fuck._

“Where did you- where did you learn how to do that?” Bokuto moans out, breathless. Akaashi hums again because he _knows_ the vibration from his voice on his dick does things to him because he is indeed a fucking _tease._

“I’ve been watching a lot, Koutarou.” he licks Bokuto’s base and kisses the tip before he continues, “I’ve been waiting for this day, you know.” 

That’s it. Bokuto’s going to die because of one (1) Akaashi Keiji. 

“Fuck, Keiji, you’re gonna be the death of me.” 

“Not if I make you cum first,” 

How is Keiji so fucking _good._

Akaashi begins to suck again, he hollows his cheeks and looks up to make eye contact with Bokuto, batting his eyelashes and Bokuto can see the tears pooling in his eyes from where he had sucked too deep till he could feel the back of Akaashi’s throat and Bokuto lets out a loud moan, feeling on edge. 

With another flick of the tongue on his slit, Bokuto grips Akaashi’s hair and comes, voice breaking as he does. 

* * *

  
  


“So then I told Tsum-tsum that he should at least give Hinata some space, ya know?” Akaashi’s resting his head on his naked chest, letting his index finger linger on the bare skin. “He shouldn’t rush on things if he wants to win his heart.” 

“That’s good advice, Koutarou,” Akaashi hums, smiling wide at the use of his boyfriend’s - _boyfriend! -_ first name. He buries himself deeper in Koutarou’s arms and the other doesn’t miss holding him tightly. “How did you come up with the idea for the advice?” 

Koutarou smiles at him, big and content. “Because I waited for you all these years and look at us now, Keiji!” Ah, something in Akaashi shatters. “There’s not a day that pass by when I don’t think about you,” he says, brushing Akaashi’s bangs away. “Where I don’t count down the days we’re going to meet,” he bops his nose. “I think about you every single day.” He kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his eyelids and then he lingers on his lips, kissing it softly. Akaashi could only hum in content. 

“You’re a big baby,” is what he tells Bokuto as he feels his eyelids drop, about to fall into a deep slumber. 

“But you love me anyway, Ke-i-ji,” 

Akaashi just hums again, burying his face deep in Bokuto’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating smell. “A little too much, maybe,” he whispers. 

And they fall asleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOKUTO!!!!!!!! Finding an excuse to write slow burn because come on, let's be real, of course Akaashi would wait for Bokuto and of course Bokuto would wait a life time for Akaashi, there's no doubt about that. They love each other like that. And please, for the love of god, excuse the explicit content. I have never written a proper one so this is a first and it is embarrassing, to say the least. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter to scream about bokuaka, akakono and kuroyaku <3 @bokuakajpg
> 
> comments and kudos are really much appreciated and though I don't reply to some, I hope you know that you put the biggest smile on my face when you give me nice comments, I appreciate you all so much <3


End file.
